


MINE!

by Spade_Storm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bonding, Bottom Peter Parker, Claiming Bites, Feminization, Knotting, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mates, Omega Peter Parker, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Somewhat Dark Tony, Somewhat Dark Tony Stark, Soulmates, Teen Pregnancy, peter is 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spade_Storm/pseuds/Spade_Storm
Summary: Tony Stark had thought he was one of the unlucky few who didn't have a Mate.  He thought he was someone unworthy of love and happiness.  He thought, like the rest of the world, it was proof he was someone inhuman.Except, Peter turns 16 and shows up at his front door.  He had waited so long for his Mate, there is absolutely no way he's going to let him go now.[based and extended from starker1975 on Tumblr, with permission]





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> The beginning is from starker1975, as that is there work and I didn't want to take credit away from them. I also edited it again because I originally posted this from my phone which isn't the best with autocorrect in place.
> 
> Thanks for coming and enjoy!

_Peter smiled when he saw Tony’s picture light up on his phone screen. “Hey, Mr. Stark.”_

_“Happy Birthday, kid,” Tony said. “Sweet 16, huh?”_

_“Yeah, thank you,” Peter grinned._

_“I’m sending a car for you. I have a present for you at the compound. You good to come by?”_

_“Yeah, yeah. Of course. I’ll be there. Thank you.”_

_Peter was nervous. Now that he was 16, he was supposed to find out who is mate was. It was tiring to be on the look out. He or she could be anywhere. At school, on the bus, or in the middle of the street. He had no idea what he was looking for or how he’d know if he found it. He was glad to be going to the Avengers Compound to take his mind off the whole ordeal. Tony always gave good presents and advice, anyway. Maybe he’d ask him for help. If it came to that._

–

_Tony’s heart started racing the minute Happy pulled up with the kid. He looked at the security cameras to watch Peter enter the building. It had been a while since he’d seen the boy in person._

_Tony grimaced when he started to feel hot in his suit. It was a three-piece, and he wasn’t interested in losing the jacket. He wanted to be dressed up for Peter’s birthday. He bit his lip, deliberating. Tony wasn’t sure why he was reacting this way. He could hear Peter and Happy making their way down the hallway. It wasn’t like he was nervous…but he felt hot and prickly. He found himself annoyed that Peter and Happy were taking so long. Did they really need to walk so close? He glared at the security monitor._

_The man walked out into the hallway with a birthday gift in hand. He could smell both Peter and Happy, but something had changed. As soon as he laid eyes on Peter, his entire body tensed. He felt like throttling Happy to get him away from the boy. Tony felt euphoric and nauseated at the same time. There was so much coming at him. Things he hadn’t felt during any of his 48 years. He’d smelled sickness, attraction, jealousy, and love on other people. He’d smelled the scent of sadness and loneliness on Peter hundreds of times. Nothing ever like this._

_Tony turned his gaze to Happy who was completely unaware of the shift Tony had just experienced. “Happy, you need to leave the room.”_

_He stalked toward Peter who was only just meeting his gaze now. He saw the boy’s nose wrinkle and his eyes widen. Peter looked up at Tony like he was seeing him for the first time, and he immediately stepped toward his alpha, practically stumbling over his feet._

_Tony raced to catch him, letting the gift fall to the floor and taking Peter into his arms before turning his back on Happy. When the man moved to question Tony, Tony just bared his teeth. He had no time for anyone else right now. A growl escaped his throat when Happy looked back at Peter._

_Peter’s entire body tingled when he saw Tony’s display of dominance._

_“You’re mine now, then,” Tony said, rubbing his face along Peter’s cheek and neck. He was fighting with every fibre in his body not to just tear the kid’s clothes off in the lobby._

_Peter whined, unable to articulate any words. He was clutching Tony’s chest in desperation. He was aching for more touches. He wanted to hear more of his alpha’s voice._

_“Happy Birthday, baby,” Tony offered. “The gift I got you isn’t fit for a mate…we’ll have to get you something else later,” Tony murmured. His hands were roaming all over Peter’s body. Both of them were beyond hard._

_“Okay,” Peter whispered. “I’m happy with anything you give me, sir. I just want you. More of you. Please?”_

_“You got it, Peter,” Tony agreed. “God, I’ve been waiting my entire life for you. You belong to me now, baby. It’s just you and me. Nobody else.”_

_Peter moaned at the words. This was the best birthday he’d ever had, and he had a feeling it was going to get a lot better._

* * *

Tony manages to get them to his private elevator without taking his hands off of his mate. His Mate! God, the years, the long torturous years waiting for him.  Waiting and than giving up, giving in to the notion that he was an abomination.  A monster.

But not anymore.

He runs his nose along Peter's neck and cups his ass through his jeans.  He presses open mouth kisses along his jaw toward the teen's lips.  He doesn't hesitate to taste his mate and moan at how delicious he tasted, like peppermint and sweet apples.  Peter must have been sucking on those hard candies again.  His inexperience shows and Tony has to wonder if Peter has ever been kissed.

"Ever done this before, baby?" Tony grinds Peter's crotch against his, fondling his ass through his jeans. 

"N-no." The flush that travels over Peter's cheeks is delectable and he wonders how far down it reaches. "There isn't...I mean no one's ever...I h-haven't..."

"Good." He growls lowly, a massive curl of satisfaction thrumming in his gut and he rolls his hips again. The moan that comes out of Peter's mouth is beautiful.

Tony goes in for another kiss.  He makes it filthy and dirty. But it’s not enough.

He tears himself away from his mate’s now bruised plush lips and ignores the whine that falls from them. He throws off his suit jacket and turns Peter around, facing the wall. As Tony sinks to his knees, he takes the teen’s jeans and briefs down to Peter’s knees.

”Alpha...”

He grips the Omega’s hips to keep him in place as he trials kisses on to each firm globe and barely pauses enough to speak.

”I’m gonna mark you up so pretty.” He was so hard and desperate to sink into Peter’s heat.

”Eveyone’s gonna know who you belong to, sweetheart. Everyone’s gonna know who Tony Stark’s Mate is, this little Omega from Queens.”

He needs to get inside him, _now_. Tony spreads his cheeks and starts to kiss and lick at his rim. The teen has already started to leak and Tony moans at the taste of his mate on his tongue. He eagerly laps up more and more of it until his face is practically soaked in the Omega’s lube and it’s dripping down the teen’s legs. Peter rubs his cock against the wall, fingers clawing at the steel beneath his hands.

”Alpha, Alpha, ah!”

A rumbling growl is all that answers him before a wet tongue is pushing into his hole. Peter can’t help clenching down on the intrusion but that just makes the grip Tony has on his hips tighten even more. The Alpha thrusts his tongue in a parody of what’s to come and doesn’t stop, not even for his mate’s desperate pleas.

What does stop him is the annoying ringing of the elevator doors. He doesn’t know how long they’ve been open and he doesn’t care. He hates them for interrupting but is grateful to them because his mate’s first time is not going to be in an elevator.

Tony has to practically drag his mate onto his floor but once the doors close, Peter is already toeing off his sneakers. He nuzzles Tony’s neck and rubs his little cock against Tony’s, who lifts him at the waist to tear off the rest of his clothes.

”Alpha, ah,” he moans as Tony presses a finger into him, “gimme your knot. Please? Please!”

Tony curls his finger and grins when the teen jerks in his arms, mouth falling open in a breathless moan.

”Of course, sweetheart.” He croons as he carries his mate over the threshold into his bedroom. “I’m going to fuck my knot so deep into you and fill you up.”

”You’re gonna, ah! Yes, there! You gonna breed me, Alpha?”

Large, doe eyes look at him, glazed over and dilated. Peter already looks like a wreck and there’s a voice at the back of Tony’s head telling him to slow down. He resoundingly ignores it in favor of his mate. It’s been damn near _thirty_ years, three entire **_decades_** , without him. There is no force in the entire fucking universe keeping them apart for a second longer.

”Fuck, yes.” He drops the teen on the bed and goes to take off his tie.

Peter quickly crawled to the center on his hands and knees before looking back at his Alpha. Seeing him there, eyeing Peter with dark and hungry eyes, burns him from the inside out. He can’t wait for the older man to get undressed and he doesn’t want to.

”Alpha, please!” He reaches one hand out behind him, “please! Just, just take me now!”

He isn’t embarrasses that there are tears in his eyes because he needs his mate, his Alpha, inside him and it feels like there’s too much space between them, like there is a gaping hole in his chest eating him alive.

Tony throws his tie to the side and climbs into the bed, shoes and all. He draps himself over his mate, bringing their lips together in another bruising kiss, as he hurriedly unzips his slacks and takes out his cock. Peter is already grinding back against him but unable to get his Alpha inside him.

Peter breaks the kiss with a whimper. He falls forward, face turned to the side.

”Alpha! Tony, please, please, ah!”

The Omega’s begging is choked off by Tony pushing into his mate’s tight heat and sinking into the teen’s velvet flesh until he bottoms out. He stills at first, taking a deep breath, because the boy is _**tight**_. The Omega feels like a hot two sizes two small glove trapped around his dick but then he clenches down on his throbbing cock so hard Tony has to fight not to cum right then and there.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, baby.” He growls into Peter’s ear. “I’m going to make you scream.”

He pulls out half way and thrust in, aiming for his mate’s prostate. Peter's body jerks forward and his back arches, a loud scream tearing from his mouth. Tony snarls, not liking his mate moving away from his cock, he moves one hand from Peter’s hips up to his shoulder. This time he thrusts into his mate and yanks the lithe body beneath him back onto his dick.

”So good, Alpha, Tony.” Peter whined. “You’re so big, so hot, ah! Ah!”

”Fuck, baby, my Omega, my mate.” Tony moans. “You feel so good. Been waiting so long for this.”

Tony hits his mate’s prostate over and over with every thrust and relishes every scream and cry.  He slows down, pressing Peter’s chest into the bed before taking his arms into one hand above his head, before tightening his grip on his shoulder and picking up his pace again. His glide into Peter’s ass is smooth with how lubricated his mate is but the sound of his pelvis slapping against Peter’s ass is obscene.  He loves it, every second of it.

Peter doesn’t stop the noises he makes, he can’t. Everything feels so good and Tony, his mate, his Alpha, was so big and hot, filling him up. He never realized how empty he felt until now. 

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” He cries out with each thrust, it burns and sends jolts of pleasure straight to his brain and his dick. “Knot! Knot! Knot!”

He knows he’s drooling on the sheets but he doesn’t care. It’s not important, not as important as being filled by his Alpha.  Tony runs his mouth along Peter’s scent gland, right alongside the artery in his neck. He licks and kisses the hot skin there. To complete the bond, he needs to mark his mate and he wants it up high, so everyone will know that Peter is taken and isn't to be touched. 

Peter belongs to him.

His clothes feel rough and hot against his skin but he’s not taking his cock out of Peter’s hole for anything. He licks along a patch of skin that’s not too low on the neck or too high near the ears. This is where he’ll mark his Omega.

And not a moment too soon, either. With how Peter is begging for his knot, he knew the boy had to be close. He losses all thought himself with that realization. The very idea, of knocking up such a sweet and young Omega, a _virgin_ Omega, sends pure lust shooting through his veins.  He losses his rhythm to something animalistic and erratic. 

“I’m close, baby, so close.” He sucks at his spot, “You’re gonna take my load, like a good little oma.”

”Yes! I want it! Please,” Peter begs, “Want your cum in me, want to have your babies.”

Tony snarls and grunts as Peter starts to contract around him. It’s not long now.

”I’m gonna pump you full.” His knot starts to grow, “Gonna keep you pregnant. Now, cum for me. Cum for your Alpha.”

The command sends Peter over the edge.  As his channels traps Tony’s knot out, the Alpha bites down on his mate’s neck, marking him forever and with a growl that sends Peter spiraling right into another orgasm, Tony pushes his knot against the tight ring of his mate’s ass. Peter squirms and whimpers because his Apha’s knot isn’t small but Tony forces him to take it, forcing his fist sized knot into the boy’s hole and locking them together. He locks his mate still beneath him with his weight alone. With his cock stuffed into Peter’s hole, the head pressing against his prostate, it only takes a nudge to have the boy clench down on him again with another scream and sending Tony into the most mind blowing orgasm of his life.

He moans around his mate’s neck, jaw locked for a moment longer before he lets go, spit dripping from his lips.

”Take it...” Tony hisses as he cums into Peter’s previously virgin hole and grinds his dick into his mate despite how full the boy must feel.  He leans back, panting, and drenched in sweat. 

He puts both hands on Peter’s hips again and pulls him back to grind his cock even further in, still shooting his load inside his baby boy.

“Take my load...take it, take it, fuuuucckk!” He groans pushing his hips against Peter's ass, as another spurt of his load hits deep into Peter's unprotected womb.

Peter lays there, boneless, as his Alpha uses him. He gives a weak mewl as another shot of his Alpha’s hot cum shoots deep into him, and wonders if he’s pregnant now. They didn’t use protection not that he cares. If he was it would be another sign that he belongs to Tony. Now that they’re tied together he can feel how exhausted he is and whimpers.

”...more.” He doesn’t want to sleep. He doesn’t want to close his eyes and wake up only to find this was all a dream.

Tony bends over to kiss his mate’s cheek before turning his head for a dirtier kiss.

“Oh, sweetheart, we’re just getting started.”


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is very pleased with himself.
> 
> Peter is very horny.

"Ah, Ah, Ah!" Peter moans. 

The heavy haze of lust started to give way to exhaustion.  If Peter wasn't enhanced, he'd have passed out hours ago.  As it stood, he had the best Alpha on the planet because he's lasted so long and made Peter come so many times.  He was covered in sweat and stuffed full of his Alpha's cum.  

"One more baby," Tony pants in his ear.  "Gotta make sure, ngh, ha, -make sure to fill you really good."

Peter whimpers and feels the approaching orgasm.  He's grateful his Alpha decided to fuck him on his side because he doesn't think he'll be able to move after this one. With one hand on Peter's little cock, pumping him closer and closer to the edge, and one arm holding Peter's leg back over his waist, Tony fucks into his Omega's limp body for one last climax.  He knows his baby boy is at his limit and so is he...for now anyway.

But with how much of his seed he's pumped into the boy, he knows there's a high chance they'll be expecting sooner than later.  Just the very idea sends jolts of pleasure through him and straight to his dick, urging him to fuck into his Omega harder and faster, eager to knot him and cum in him again.  They must have gone at least a dozen times and Tony knows he'll never get enough of this.

And if his Omega doesn't get pregnant from this, there's always tomorrow. And the day after that. And the day after _that_.

He meant what he said the first time.  He'll never stop fucking his Omega, not even when he's pregnant and he _knows_ Peter will just love the idea of having his kids.  When he does, Tony will make sure to reward his baby boy with something extra special.  That way, Peter will want to have more of his children and Tony will make sure his Omega will want for nothing.

"Ah, Ah-Alpha!" Peter whimpers in warning.  His hole clenches down, again, trapping Tony's cock inside.  It's no surprise when Peter passes out from the force of his orgasm.

"I'm coming...coming," Tony moans into his boy's neck. "Take it, take my load, baby."

He drops Peter's leg to thrusts brutally inside his Omega, pouring his hot load inside the teen.  He pulls on the teen's hips against his own, pushing his knot past the boy's tight ring, trying to keep him out as it milks him at the same time.  He sighs in relief as the last of his fist sized knot breaches the boy's hole and unloads another rush of cum.  The boy is still as tight as the first time and he isn't complaining.  

There hasn't been a single condom used, not once.  

That fact sends another rush of satisfaction to settle in the pit of his gut and send another shot of cum to fill Peter's unprotected womb.  How lucky is he? That his mate would be an Omega, a virgin Omega, untouched and unclaimed.  He buries his nose into Peter's hair and inhales.  The smell of fertile omega, Peter and his own scent soaked into Peter's is enough to make him groan.  This was it, a new start, a new life and a family that he's always wanted.

The Rogues can deal with their own bullshit. He's got a family he needs to prepare for.  

Tony reaches down and fondles Peter's belly gently, already imagining filling his Omega up with his pups.  

It's going to be amazing. They'll have to have something worked out for Peter's education but he's Tony Fucking Stark. If he wanted he could bring the world to its knees.  But he didn't because then he'd be responsible for fixing everyone's mess and he doesn't have the patience for that level of stupid. Nor is he willing to put up with the Rogues trying to compare him to Hydra or something.  

There is that pesky thing like their ages but only because his soulmate is so young and Tony isn't going to risk leaving his soulmate or his kids without their Alpha.  He's not willing to risk his family falling prey to the vultures that exist in the world because he died of old age.  No, no, that little annoyance will have to go.  Fortunately, he may already have a solution to fix that. 

"You're mine, sweetheart." He licks the claiming bite, "No one's taking you away from me. No one."

Peter's gentle breathing is the only response he gets.  Still, he pumps his load into the boy, humping Peter's ass to push his seed in deep and locking it inside.  Tony runs his hands over Peter's soft, unblemished skin and moans in unadulterated glee.

* * *

 

"You had sex with a minor?!"

Pepper's outrage would be a lot more justified if Peter wasn't his soulmate. As it turns out he is so Tony is more annoyed than offended. He's glad he left Peter in his bedroom, tucked into fresh sheets.  His precious boy is so exhausted he didn't even twitch when Tony changed the sheets and put Peter into one of Tony's dress shirts.  Tony only stopped by his kitchen for some water because as satisfied as he is that he's managed to fuck an enhanced teenager into exhaustion, he's also feeling more than a little lightheaded himself.

That is when Friday alerted him to Pepper calling.  He didn't give a damn that he answered naked as the day he was born and showing exactly what he'd been up to for nearly the passed day. It's fortunate that today is Saturday...or is that yesterday? Whatever.

No doubt, Happy spilled the beans to Pepper about what happened downstairs.

"He's my soulmate." He glares at her and a low growl starts to build from his chest. He won't stand for the kind of accusations she's making from anyone, not even from her. "That makes the age of consent sixteen.  You know this. I know you know this. Don't bullshit with me Pep."

She sighs after a long pause, shoulders sagging, and a palm being placed over her eyes.  Pepper is a smart woman and she knows what this means to Tony.  She knows what it will mean for the company, too.  So, she needs to be on her A game.  They don't need this to be spun against them. Not only would it heavily impact the company, it would also negatively impact Peter, too.

And Tony will rain down _hell_ before he lets his omega suffer being vilified or victimized by mainstream media for having Tony as an Alpha. 

"We have a lot of fingers in a lot of pies, Tony." She finally says. "We're not stretched thin, not yet. But if we're not careful we will find ourselves backed into a corner. What do you want to do?"

"Pull back support for Rogers and his team."

"What?"

He never told her about Siberia.  He never told anyone about what really happened in Siberia but he knows that was a mistake on his part. That's an advantage he's given them to use against him and he can't afford those kind of things anymore.  He's got an Omega and a potential pup to think about now. Its a little too soon to tell just yet but he'll know in about a day or so, if he's managed to knock his boy up.

"I can't afford to have those kinds of people around my soulmate." He opens another screen, opens a few folders and authorizes access for Pepper to view and whoever else she feels that needs to show.  "Make sure they can't come within a hundred feet of us."

"Tony, what is...?" She glances to the side, having received the information he's given her.

"There will also need to be changes made to my will."

"Of course."

"And make a call to Peter's Aunt, make sure she knows where he's staying and why."

"Should I prep the normal NDAs?" 

"It shouldn't be an issue but have them prepped just in case." Tony frowns, his thoughts running miles and miles beyond him. "And Pep, makes sure Ross is taken care of."

"Doing it now wouldn't do the others any favors and I know you said to pull support for them but are you sure?" Her blue eyes are soft in concern. "You can't take it back if you change your mind."

"I'm sure. You'll understand why soon enough anyway."

The worried look doesn't leave but she nods her head anyway.

"Well, I guess all that's left are congratulations, Tony."  Her concern melts into a soft, pleased smile. "I'm glad you finally have him."

 _You have no idea_. He gives her a perfectly relaxed smile.

"Thanks, so am I, Pep. So am I."


	3. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is already twenty steps ahead.
> 
> Peter is just really sore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the ending for this chapter took forever.
> 
> But I hope you like it!

Waking up is a challenge for Peter but he does it, slow as molasses.  He's surrounded by the absolutely softest sheets in his life, warm, and comfortable.  He really doesn't want to get up but his bladder is making itself known.  He needs to get up and pee.

He burrows deeper into that warmth instead.

His bladder persists though and Peter reluctantly opens an eye.  Slowly, his awareness returns to him and with it, memory of what happened earlier.  He blinks both eyes open quickly as a flush rushes across his cheeks.  That warmth? Not a pillow.

Peter is pressed up against Tony, a very naked Tony Stark.

Blood rushes to his face as the memories of everything catches up to him.  He bites his lip to keep himself from making any noise that might wake his soulmate.  The very idea that his idol and crush is his soulmate is mind boggling and Peter pinches himself to make sure he's actually awake.  He flinches at the slight pain and then bites his lip even harder when other parts of him protest at the sharp move.  Apparently, his super healing is still working because he doesn't think he'd still be so sore.  

Then he notices what he's wearing.

He's wearing a dress shirt...one of _Tony's_ shirts.

Peter's blush returns full force. Before his thoughts can continue to spiral, his bladder reminds him why it won't let him go back to sleep and Peter manages to wiggle his way out from the bed and from his mate's side.  (Which was so hard since the billionaire had his hand resting low on Peter's back and parts of his _aches_ but he didn't want Tony to wake up just yet because who can say they get to **_cuddle_** with Iron Man?).

He's never ever been in Tony's private rooms and takes a guess about where the bathroom is.  He picks the door that they didn't come in from and closes to door behind him. It's [huge](https://www.lojasaquasol.com.br/banheira-165-x-165-x-061-flexa-wood-jacuzzi-com-11-jatos-acrilico).  It's probably a little bigger than his living room and comes with its own jacuzzi. Peter doesn't stand around gawking and quickly waddles over to relieve his bladder.  He does eye the jacuzzi, though as he washes his hands.  He's never seen one in person and wonders if Tony won't mind getting in with him.  At the thought, Peter blushes again but he's also really giddy.  

Tony Stark is his **_soulmate_**! 

...who is still in bed.  At the prospect of cuddling in bed with his Alpha, Peter hurries out of the bathroom only to come to an abrupt stop. Tony wasn't in bed, anymore. Disappointed at the missed opportunity but curious about where the older man went, he calls out and stumbles a little.

"T-t-Mr. St- I mean," he whines low in his throat but turns toward the door and settles, "A-Alpha?"

He barely takes two steps before the door is thrown open and Tony is there.  Only, he's different.  He's breathing heavy and there's a wild, manic look to his eyes.  He doesn't stay at the door way and rushes to Peter, snatching him up from where Peter had stood frozen.  Peter can't help squeak in surprise and hurries to wrap his legs around Tony's waist so his feet aren't left dangling in the air.

"Where did you go?" Tony's voice is hard and low.  It reminds him of the ferry incident with less yelling and Tony's grip is harsh, almost painful.

"I-I just," Peter can feel his face heating up and curses his stuttering mess. "I had to pee!"

Mortified, he doesn't look up at his mate's face but he does feel when the man sighs.  It's like all of the tension drains out from his body and his grip on Peter doesn't falter but it becomes more gentle.

"Sorry, baby," Tony nuzzles into Peter's neck, licking his mark and showering kisses over every inch of skin he can reach. "Thought I dreamt it all. I lost it for a second. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry."

Oh, Oh! That's right. Everyone thought Tony Stark didn't have a soulmate.  He'd been waiting for so long, way past the time the average person would have found their soulmate.  It must have been terrible to wake up to find Peter gone.  He quickly turns to try and meet Tony's eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Not even a day and he's already messing up! "I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm so sorry."

"Just, just stay with me, please?" Tony pulls back and presses they're foreheads together. "Don't leave me."

Hearing his Alpha plead nearly brings Peter to tears.  He didn't mean to make his Alpha so sad.  He never wanted his soulmate to sound so heart broken!  

"I won't," he promises, "I won't leave. You're my soulmate! I don't ever want to leave you. If, if that's okay? I'm just so sorry! We just found out and I'm already messing this up."

His Alpha cuts him off with a kiss, deep and hot before pulling back. 

"You're perfect. I'm just...adjusting." He runs a hand through Peter's hair. "Not your fault. I just need to remind myself you're real and you're mine.  Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Um, I, well, that is-" Peter's blush makes another comeback and tries to hide his face. Tony isn't having it and grabs Peter's chin to make the teen meet his eyes.

"Come on, baby boy, tell me."

"I didn't want to wake you because, um, I wanted to-to cuddle."

Tony blinks for a second before giving Peter another searing hot kiss.  "We can cuddle whenever you want, darling."

"Really?" He asks a little breathless. God, did his Alpha know how to kiss him senseless. "Even when we're, you know, in public? Is that okay?"

Tony's eyes turn dark and get that wild look to them again.  But he's also grinning so maybe that's good?

"Oh, sweetheart," Tony practically purrs, "There's no one in this universe that can stop me from touching you. Whenever, wherever, we want to."

The billionaire pulls him in for another kiss, this one dirtier and hotter than the last.  The older man coaxes his lips to part with his tongue and doesn't hesitate to take control the second Peter submits to him.  His hands start to fondle and spread the teen's ass cheeks.  With a roll of his hips, Tony's very erect cock slides along Peter's ass to tease his hole.

Peter whimpers at the friction and cants his hips, hoping his mate will sink inside-

_-gggrrrrrrrruuua **aaaaaahhhh!!!**_

Tony wretches his lips away from him and Peter can **_feel_** the blood rushing to his face.  There are no words to describe his embarrassment.  He'd be okay with a black hole swallowing him up and grinding him out of existence. Dear god, why?!?

"Looks like we'll have put this on hold for a bit," he chuckles, "my pretty, pretty mate needs food."

The Alpha runs his hand through Peter's hair again and nuzzles into his neck, leaving trails of kisses everywhere.  He carries Peter out of the room, each step making his cock brush against the Omega's heated and hungry hole.  Peter whimpers and squirms in his mate's arms.  This was...was not how he saw this going.

* * *

Breakfast is a surreal moment.  

(Is it morning? Peter can't tell.)

Its domestic and soft and warm.  (Peter is running out of ways to describe just how perfect everything is).  But Tony made scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and home fries.  It was amazing and something Peter didn't know Tony could do.  With so much money, Peter figured he had a chef who cooked all his meals but apparently that was only for the Tower since Tony didn't spend all of his time in the compound.  Which is strange considering Tony had a lot of his stuff moved up state.   

(Was that because of Peter?)

The entire time, he felt like his face was stuck with a permanent blush, and the smug grin on his mate's face said just how much he liked it.  Or how funny he thought Peter looked.  But he quickly pushes that thought aside when Tony wraps an arm around his waist and leads him to the sitting area once he finished.  

"I got something for you."

There is a square box sitting on the love seat.  Tony grabs it as he takes a seat, taking Peter with him and tucking him into his side.

"You didn't have to!" After last night (or yesterday? He needs to find out how long they've been here. Aunt May must be worried by now), Tony didn't need to get him anything to prove how much he wants Peter.  

"I got it a long time ago.  It's one of the things I got for my soulmate." Tony smiles as he runs a hand along Peter's back, letting it trail to his lower back.  "There's a list of things I have that I put away for when I met my soulmate.  After a while, I stopped collecting gifts and just didn't think about them.  I gave up and just...left them to gather dust.  Now? Oh, sweetheart, I've got so many presents for you.  I'm already thinking up new things to surprise you with."

The smile his mate gives him is soft, excited, and so, _so_ hopeful that Peter can't find it in him to say no.  His Alpha has waited so long for him and had so many plans he put to the side when he thought he didn't have a soulmate, how can Peter just crush that?  But, at the same time, Peter doesn't want his mate to think he likes him just for his money.  They're soulmates!

"I guess?" Peter bites his lip, "I-I don't need a lot of gifts though and you don't need to spend a lot of money on me.  I still like going to the lab with you and making upgrades to the suit! I like you teaching me engineering and-and- _mmph_!"

Tony pulls him into a distracting kiss while pushing the box into this wringing fingers.  Not to be mean, of course, but Tony is well aware that his mate's anxiety can get the best of him and he knows the Omega will have a hard time accepting his gifts if put the wrong way.  He takes control before Peter can really work himself up.

"Open the box, baby boy." He says, voice dropping into a dark timber.

Peter does and feels the air leave his lungs.  He knows he must look ridiculous but sitting in the box, pretty as you please, was a _very_ familiar [necklace](http://mehndicreation.blogspot.com/2011/09/titanic-necklace.html).  He's seen it in his Aunt's favorite movie, the old one, _Titanic_.

"Is this-is this from that movie?" He ignores how high pitched his voice gets.  Complete focus on the massive sapphire surrounded by diamonds shaped in a heart and a diamond chain.

"Put it on."

Peter's gaze snaps to his mate in shock but the older man's eyes are dark and dilated. Suddenly, Peter feels like a rabbit before a fox and the image isn't helped when Tony licks his lip.  A rush of heat rushes trough him as Peter takes the necklace from the plush box and carefully claps the chain at his neck.  It's heavier than he thought it would be but it rest just above his collarbone and it **_shines_**.  Like in those jewelry commercials.

"Beautiful."

The teen glances up at his mate and the hunger in those eyes makes him feel... ** _sexy_** , _wanted_ , _desirable_.  (He is, laying against Tony while wearing one of his shirts and one of his gifts, a blush already painting his cheeks a rose hue.  Tony aches to fuck him into oblivion but just takes a moment to admire the picture in front of him).  Peter hesitates for a second before grasping the back of Tony's neck and urging him toward the teen for a kiss.  Tony only lets his Omega keep it chaste for a a few seconds before taking over.

Tony reaches to play with his mate's nipples through the expensive material with one hand while the hand already at Peter's back trails lower to sink a finger into the boy's hole.  He moans when that hole clenches down on his finger, as tight as the first time.  (That healing factor promises to make their sex life absolutely fantastic!)  The billionaire shifts Peter onto his lap and replaces his hand with his mouth at the boy's nipple, licking and sucking as if he were a pup.

"Ah! A-alpha!" He whimpers at the sensation.  It sends pins and needles to his brain, his cock, and his hole starts to leak.  

"I'm going to make you scream for me, princess." He switches to the other nipple and joins his other hand at Peter's hole, kneading a plump cheek. Tony's far too eager to breed his mate to go slow but he is also aware that Peter will need more breaks from now on.  The boy tried to hide just how sore he really was but Tony caught every wince as he carried him to the kitchen.

Tony works two fingers from each hand into his mate's slick hole while he kisses and licks Peter's unblemished neck and chest.  He doesn't pull out his fingers until Peter is thrusting back onto them and replaces them with the head of his cock.  With both hands on the teen's hips, Tony impales that tight heat down onto his dick in one move.  The scream that comes from Peter is nearly enough to make him come right there.  

"Fuck," Tony moans. "So tight for me, princess. Only for me."

"A-ah-alpha," Peter whimpers, cheeks flushed, "please."

The billionaire keeps his hips still, even though his dick twitches and drips precum.  He also keeps Peter from moving, not willing to relinquish control until Peter gives him what he wants.  

"What do you need? Tell me, my pretty mate, tell me what you need and I'll give it to you."

"P-pla-please!" The boy's eyes turn glassy, "Breed me, Alpha. Breed me, please!"

Like flipping a switch, Tony lifts the teen and yanks him back down on his cock, aiming for his prostate.  As Tony brings the boy down, his hips snap up into that tight, wet heat and tears another scream from his mate.  He pounds into that hole with all the furious determination of an Alpha looking to breed.  The view is lovely to look at, too.  Having his soulmate, his young fertile Omega bouncing on his cock, starving and begging to be stuffed with his seed, screaming in pleasure, is the best high Tony's ever experienced.

And he gets to have it, have _this_ , over and over again. 

To make it even better, the dream being impaled on his cock is wearing his clothes, smelling like him and marking himself as Tony's property.  And that necklace? That he had commissioned years ago?  It compliments Peter's sweat and flushed cheeks, his hard nipples, and his glazed, dilated eyes.  That wet little hole tightens even further, a sign of Peter's approaching orgasm.  

"I can feel your hot, wet hole clenching down on me baby. You gonna cum for me?" Tony coos, "You better, princess, because I'm almost there and I'm going to shove my knot so deep inside of you, you'll feel me for days."

To emphasize this, Tony changes his pace and makes his thrust absolutely brutal.  

"Ah, ah, ah!" Peter throws his head back, eyes nearly rolling back in pleasure. "I'm gonna-!"

"That's it, princess." Tony moans but doesn't take his gaze away from his mate as he orgasms in his lap. "Fucking gorgeous, baby and all mine."

Tony forces his cock into Peter's heat again and again, despite how hard the boy clenches down on him.  He can't hold out though and after a particularly violent thrust made Peter whimper at the overstimulation, Tony's vision whites out as he cums inside his mate.  When his vision clears, it's to Peter collapsed on his chest panting and his seed leaking out of the boy.  With a growl Tony spreads Peter's cheeks and slams his hips up again.  This time he ignores how the teen's tight hole tries to keep him out and pushes his knot past the abused ring of muscle and stuffing the boy full of his cock.  He moans as he empties himself again and quickly kisses Peter's tears away at the rough treatment.  

"Shh, Princess," Tony rubs the boy's back, working out the tension with his hands. "Just making sure everyone knows you're mine."

But he's also aware of the stretch laying down like this is causing them.  Even if Tony is comfortable laying down like this, Peter certainly isn't.  He sits up with his mate wrapped in his arms and turns to sit up right on the couch with his feet on the floor.  When Peter sighs and relaxes further in his arms, Tony knows he made the right choice.

"Um," Tony glances down at his Omega just as he grinds his hips and shoots another load. "Ah!"

"Feels good, princess?"

"Ye-yes!" Peter squeaks, using one hand gripping the end of Tony's shirt sleeve and trying to cover up his blushing face.

"Don't do that sweetheart," Tony croons as he gently moves Peter's hand and runs his thumb over the scarlet hued cheeks. "You've got nothing to be embarrassed about.  You're gorgeous and you're going to give me such beautiful pups."

"I-I, that is, what I mean-is it," the teen struggles to string two words together and Tony knows he isn't making it easier, pressing the head of his cock against the teen's prostate and filling his belly full of Tony's seed. "-it good?"

"Hmm?" Tony runs his hand through Peter's curly hair. "Didn't catch that last bit, honey."

"Was-was it good, for you?"  The billionaire sits there stunned for a long second.  Why would his mate ask that?

"Sweetheart, it is the best I've ever had." Tony leans in and kisses Peter's rosey cheeks with a smile. "You were fantastic and amazing and sexy as hell.  I can't get enough. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and fuck if I don't punch someone in the face for even looking at you wrong."

Tony kisses Peter full on the lips, hungry and with a moan, still coming inside Peter's young body. The billionaire leans back to admire his baby boy, Tony's dress shirt hanging off of him, covered in sweat and messy with the boy's cum, the necklace highlighting Peter's blush and curly hair sticking to his forehead.

"Um, I, what is, I mean," Peter struggles to make sense and Tony grins as he grinds his cock into the teen's sensitive hole, making the teen squeal and his eye shutter. "Wh-what happens now?"

"Besides me fucking your brains out?" Tony can't help but leer at his mate, so pretty.  He can't get enough.  He feels drunk but he hasn't touched a drink in weeks.  Is this happiness? Is he drunk on happiness? Fuck if Tony knows but he loves it. "Pepper's already told your aunt what happened.  Didn't want her to come marching down here and get in a fight with me, especially when everything was so raw.  I don't think I could have stopped myself from hurting her if she tried to take you from me."

"Oh." Peter's eyes go wide but he gets it.  If Tony's aggressive actions in the bedroom when he found Peter gone were anything to go by, Tony would have been violent and no one could rightly blame him.  "Thanks for having Pepper tell her."

"Hmm." Tony gives a noncommittal reply, more focused on burrowing his cock deeper into Peter's fertile body and keeping his seed locked inside.  Their pups are going to be beautiful but seeing Peter round with them will drive Tony to commit murder, he's sure of it.

"Do you...do you, ah!" Peter jerks with a whimper at a particular brush from Tony's cock made his toes curl but he finds the will to keep going, "Do you want a lot of pups?"

"Pups from you?" Tony's dopey grin and glazed eyes become razor sharp, "I want as many as you'd give me, princess. I do want a big family but only if that's okay with you."

"Oh! Oh, no that's fine! Really!" Peter hurries to reassure his mate.  He didn't want him to think Peter would ever ask him to go looking for pups from someone else! And the idea of having a lot of babies made the teen flush fire hydrant red but he does remember begging his Alpha to fill him up.  "I want to have your pups, I do! I just..."

Tony frowns at how the Omega wilts on his lap.  Peter isn't lying about wanting his pups, he's being sincere about that but there is definitely something that's bothering him.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" 

"Is that okay? For me to have your pups? Even though...even though, I mean I just, I don't want to be Jenelle Evans 2.0 and have to deal with people telling me how young I am to be carrying.  We're soulmates!  I'm lucky to have you, really!  I don't want you to feel bad that I want to have your pups and I don't want you to think that I don't want them.  But I also know that people look up to you and there are gonna be a lot of bad things said about you and me having a pup so soon-"

Tony stops the babble with his thumb, placing it over cherry lips and rolls his hips, dragging his cock along Peter's sensitive walls.  It works to cut off Peter's rant before it turned into a word vomit mess that not even Tony would've been able to make sense of.  The boy's eyes flutter before a ragged whimper falls from his pretty mouth.

The only part that he really got was Peter's concern over how this might look to people and that Tony might feel pressured into feeling guilty about knocking up a teenager.

Which is **_hysterical_**.  

Tony has every plan to fuck a pup into Peter's belly whenever and wherever he can.  So that everyone can know who Peter belongs to.  So that everyone will know that Peter's body, his soul, his womb, that every breath he takes- **_everythin_ _g_ _!_** \- all of it belongs to Tony.  There is no force in the universe that is going to stop Tony from putting his cock into Peter's tight little hole, fucking his wet boy pussy and filling it with his seed before tying the boy with his knot.  The fantasy is enough to make the billionaire drool a little.  

~~_But Peter doesn't need to know that._ ~~

No, no! His pretty little Omega needs reassurance, that's all.  

"Baby bunny," Tony starts with a soft smile, "there is no way anyone is going to argue against us.  Like you said, we're soulmates and any argument they try to make will make them look like a moron."

He kisses the boy, soft and chaste. A peck really.

"And I'm the one that's lucky here, bunny. I got to meet you and have you after a really, _really_ long time. Those idiots that think you're too young to have my pups can take a hike.  They don't know you're Spider-Man or that you take time out of your day to go play with the kindergartners in aftercare."

"How?! You know-!" The tips of his ears pink.

"My soulmate is incredible, kindhearted, and gorgeous." Tony cuddles the boy closer, his knot starting to shrink.  He kisses the teen's cheek, his jaw, anywhere his lips can reach. "You're an amazing hero and our pups are going to adore you.  You're going to be the best mom ever."

"...you think so?"

"I know so." Tony rubs his hands down Peter's sides, massaging his fingers into tense muscles, "Everyone is going to be so jealous of you that they'll say whatever they can to make you feel bad.  You gotta watch out for that, sweetheart.  But, you've got me in your corner so everything will be okay."

"You promise?" Peter looks up at the billionaire through his lashes, bottom lip lightly trapped between his teeth. The boy's insecurity and vulnerability is clear for anyone to see in his eyes.  Such enchanting and warm honey brown eyes...

"I promise."

...and have mercy on the world if anyone dares to make them weep and close in pain, because Tony will _not_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a good place to end it...I wasn't trying to end on a cliffhanger and this is what came up.
> 
> Next chapter promises to be...interesting. And if you haven't picked up already, there is smut. Everywhere. XD  
> There may also be a ring...maybe...Tony is really running the show here. Peter is so blissed out he doesn't actually, see, what's happening and well...let's be real, a genius like Tony knows how to keep it that way or turn it to his advantage.
> 
> ...plus, having his own personal empire helps.
> 
> I really love the idea of Peter getting knocked up with twins...wonder what Tony thinks of that? Hmmm? ;-)


	4. Tony's Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer vacation is almost over...but not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be done on St. Patricks Day but...well...I fell asleep!
> 
> And then the kids at my job just wore me out all week.

When his summer started, he knew he'd be old enough to see his soulmate, and Peter had so many visions and ideas of what it'd be like to meet them.  But, he never saw Tony.  He had a crush on the older man but he didn't dare act on it, knowing his feelings wouldn't be returned and that he had a soulmate who the universe made to be his perfect match.

It hurt, though, to be torn into two directions.  

However, Peter knew there were couples who had complicated relationships with their soulmates and Peter wondered if he could have his soulmate _and_ Tony, a silly fantasy, really.  But not anymore.  No, now his fantasy is his reality and while it wasn't expected it was certainly perfect.

Although, to be fair, no one really expects Tony Stark.

But he can't say he doesn't love it.  He does, he loves every moment.  He loves the way Tony looks at him, full of hunger and utter want.  The way he touches him, gentle and rough, priceless and desperate. 

As if Peter were the center of the universe.

No one's ever looked at him that way and damn, if it didn't make Peter tremble with euphoria. How could he not? 

After years of bullying, of being called a freak and a loser, of repeatedly being told how unwanted and worthless he is, he's got a soulmate who thinks he's the best thing in the world. Who handed him a virtual closet with all sorts of things, for men and woman, and not batting an eye when he accepted it all, even the girly stuff.

Peter likes nice things, he likes pretty things.   _(But pretty things are for girls not boys. Never for boys.  And never **ever** for boys like **Peter**.)_

But Tony is a dream and he can feel himself just falling deeper in love with the older man.    

Peter only has one regret: that his mate had to wait so long for him, that Tony had to endure so many years thinking the worst of himself.

The teen sighs and burrows further into his mate's chest.  After lunch and a long bath with his mate, Peter got his cuddle.  It is every bit as good as Peter thought it would be.  Tony wraps his arms around him and holds him close, he shares his warmth and kisses his temple every few minutes.

It's perfect. 

And not once did Tony make Peter feel guilty for making him wait.  He didn't mention it besides showing how needy he is around the teen and Peter would be a massive liar if he didn't love the attention.  Especially now, laying in bed with a movie playing on the screen, Tony's hands tracing lines over his skin.  Occasionally, Tony's fingers would run up and trace along the necklace at his neck.  God, it felt so good to be here.  To be held by his mate and to be the focus of his attention, even with Tony's eyes half lid, a lazy smile on his lips.

Tony gave him the tablet with everything he saved for his soulmate over the years after Peter was knotted but he put it on the side table for later.  He  _is_ curious but Peter would prefer to spend more time with his mate, his Alpha.  

Tony mentioned getting a lot of things for his soulmate and Peter wants to see them. He doesn't mind a few more necklaces if Tony likes the way they look on him.

On another note, he also knows he's ignored Ned and the rest of the Decathlon team for Tony.  Michelle is going to kill him.  She'll congratulate him for finding his soulmate, sure, but he definitely forgot to let her and Ned know about it. 

She's going to murder him. Slowly. Painfully.

"What's got you thinking so hard, hmm, sweetheart?"

"Oh, um," Peter blushes and nuzzles his face further into Tony's chest. "Well, um, I'm pretty sure Ned and the others are mad at me for missing practice."

"Right, right, you guys are doing summer sessions for your Decathlon club. I remember Happy mentioning it."

"Yeah, it's only on Mondays and Thursdays. I, uh, forgot to text Ned during breakfast and I'm sure they're really mad at me, cause I've missed practice before. I mean, I'm sure they'd understand but-"

"-FRIDAY text Ned, tell him Peter meet his soulmate and will be distracted for a while."

"Done Boss."

For a moment Peter is speechless before remembering who his soulmate is. "Oh, right. Okay. That works too."

Hearing Tony's heartfelt laughter is worth the embarrassment.

* * *

If there's any downside to having found his soulmate, it's that he has to deal with people kissing his ass.  Oh, people did that before when they wanted something from Tony Stark or Stark Industries.  But, now? Oh, now they'll try to butter him up twice as much.

Especially all those who looked down on him for being without Peter, without a soulmate.  

No doubt they'll come crawling to him, trying to smooth their way into his good graces.  They'll be hungry for a new contract or something.  Because Tony Stark is _whole_ now.  He's finally complete.  

There's no doubt the stock will shoot through the roof. Stark Industries will get flooded with demands for interviews and statements, pictures and promises. The idea grates on Tony's nerves.  No one besides Tony should have the privilege of seeing Peter, no one.  But Tony knows he can't keep Peter all to himself, the vultures will haunt and hunt his sweet mate down.

Tony would have to spill a lot of blood just to make a statement and he's sure it's not one Peter would be happy with. He needed to command the herd, the ungrateful masses and have them cower before him.  

PR has gotten rather lax since the Avengers' introduction, another thing that will change.  Tony won't have the public treat Peter as they've treated him over the years.

Protecting his mate from the other end of the spectrum will require more...finesse.  

There'll be those who try to sweet talk Peter into doing something or get him to convince Tony to do something. The billionaire already has a plan in mind to get ahead of that but the notion still irritates the hell out of the man.

The very thought of anyone making an attempt on his soulmate, enhanced or not, is enough to make Tony think of several weapons the board and the Department of Defense would **_not_** approve.  Even _if_ he was still a weapons developer.

Tony doesn't care.

And so long as he can keep Peter busy, neither will he.

* * *

Tony waits another two days before he brings up the idea of moving to the Tower in the morning and only because he knows he ordered to have the penthouse fully stocked.

And revoked access to all criminal elements that might try to barge in uninvited.  When he gets there, he can upgrade the entire Tower's security grid to keep such elements out.

Permanently, if need be.

His room in the compound is only supposed to be temporary since he sold it to the U.N. and wasn't sure if he wanted to stay on site or leave.  Now with Peter, he won't risk being too far away from him.  True, Manhattan is no Malibu but Tony is certain he can convince Peter to move once he graduates from high school.

Tony is positive he'll agree if the Alpha promises to pay for his friends' school tuition and travel to see Peter whenever they want.  It's pennies from his pocket but that's a conversation he'll save for later.  For now his focus is getting Peter to a safe location, where he'll be surrounded by everything of Tony's, away from potential dangers and comfortable giving birth.

He can already envision it.  His sweet mate attended by a team of professionals he's personally vetted to be with them during the birth and away from hospitals with questionable security. Peter would be covered in sweat and breathing through contractions, pushing their baby into the world.

Just the idea is enough to get him hard.

Hard and eager to knot his pretty mate again and make that dream a reality. Fortunately, Peter is just as enthusiastic .

They spend another day together, lounging, talking, eating, and fucking. Most of the day is spent with Tony knotted to Peter, breeding him while debating alternative applications for Peter's webbing. He has the richest and most nutritious foods delivered to his wing, to feed his mate.  Which he takes visceral pleasure in helping Peter with.  

That night Tony fell asleep feeling more accomplished than he's ever been, he's provided for his mate and breed him relentlessly.  He's made sure his mate wanted for nothing and had only the very best. Plus, plans had been made for their future young, who were going to be cared for and given only the very best of protection.

A new Iron Legion was already in the process of being built, better than the last and the A.I. to lead it is currently being refined.  FRIDAY will be in the Tower and linked with all the security there where Tony will unshackle her code.

Because, fuck catering to anyone else's comfort. He limited his baby girl due to guilt and the Rogues' comfort. Not anymore.

There are very real threats to his mate after all and they need to be dealt with.  He'll rest easier knowing both of them are safely cocooned within Stark Tower.

* * *

 

The morning of the move, Peter is excited and buzzing with energy, getting dressed quickly and with a smile.  All to see the Tower and his personal labs, the same space where Tony makes his suits.  His excitement is absolutely contagious.

His omega's reverence positivity strokes Tony's pride, uplifts the Alpha's battered self confidence.  Dressed in a Brioni three piece suit, he can't help but make a show of it, eager to hear more praise and awe from his mate's lips. Tony has one of his limos brought to the front, a lovely Mulliner designed Bentley Mulsanne Grand [Limousine](https://www.bentleymotors.com/en/world-of-bentley/mulliner/the-coachbuilt-car/mulsanne-grand-limousine.html).

At this time of day the employees at the Tower would be working like busy bees in a hive. There will also be visitors, guests, and the usual reporters, hoping to ambush a worker or two for an inside scope.  

If Tony's mate is going to be exposed by some overzealous rat, then it's going to happen in style and with Tony's usual devil-may-care attitude.

Still, experiencing Peter's reaction to the Bentley is a treat.

_("Oh my- oh my gosh! This is amazing!" Peter squirms in his seat, eagerly taking everything in. "This is really yours?"_

_"Ours now, sweetheart." Tony sends his omega a pleased grin before dragging the teen to sit on his lap.)_

It's during the drive that Tony gets a nice surprise from Peter.  The teen was still a bit shy but he has grown a little bit bolder, asking for things and it sends the billionaire's blood pumping.  Tony makes sure to show just how pleased Peter asking for anything makes him with a kiss, chaste and full.  He does it again and again so that Peter will do it more often.  So he will pick more from the locker and feel comfortable asking Tony for anything.  

Tony knows he's picked out several more pieces of jewelry. There's a lovely blue diamond [collar](https://www.ydiamonds.com/diamond-sapphire-collar-necklace.html?utm_source=googleshopping&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=googleshopping&gclid=Cj0KCQiA6JjgBRDbARIsANfu58HwIcj1zTx79O_iatQUQaXcJdPhW85Y2duhhvADF0bAiRwNFP-HL9gaAvHTEALw_wcB), a Tiffany [diamond](https://www.ranker.com/list/most-expensive-necklaces/fashionbaby) necklace, a Chopard diamond and [emerald](https://www.ranker.com/list/most-expensive-necklaces/fashionbaby) necklace, along with several [ruby](https://financesonline.com/the-worlds-10-most-expensive-necklaces/) and yellow diamond necklaces.  They'll all be waiting for him in the Tower.

It's a small start but it tells Tony a lot about his pretty mate.  His baby boy is more than willing to explore what Tony has collected and if Tony can play this right, he'll have Peter in the palm of his hand.  But he wants _Peter_ to want it, to _hunger_ for it and love it.  Which means that Tony isn't going to turn down whatever Peter asks for right off the bat. 

"Can I, um," Peter squirms in Tony's lap but the blush on his cheeks seems to grow. "I want to do something if you, if, um..."

Peter sits in Tony's lap, a practice the teen hasn't gotten completely used to just yet, but that Tony takes great pleasure in encouraging, wearing skinny jeans, a pair of Dolce & Gabbana [sneakers](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/dolce-gabbana-mens-sorrento-logo-stripe-sock-sneakers-prod210590469?ecid=NMCS__GooglePLA&utm_source=google_shopping&adpos=1o1&scid=scplpsku178870207&sc_intid=sku178870207&gclid=Cj0KCQiAzKnjBRDPARIsAKxfTRCAUyHk5YuxL1L0wqix56pkYfGl41vgF8ZjJQZeUeSCsk2KL9Vy-AIaAtb0EALw_wcB), and a v-neck blouse, showing off the necklace Peter hasn't taken off.  

Tony wonders if the teen knows he's wearing women's clothes, not that Tony plans to _say_ anything about it.  His darling boy looks delicious, soft and so, _so_ , lovely.

And there's nothing like having his mate sitting pretty in his lap and knowing he's full of Tony's seed.  As eager as the billionaire is to sink into Peter's tight heat and fill him up right here and now in the backseat, he also knows that Peter might not be ready for that, even with the windows tinted and the partition up.

"I'm all ears sweetheart." Tony smiles and runs his fingers through Peter's soft curls.

"Can I, can I, yeah know," Peter inhales, gathering his courage, "suck you off?"

Tony can't help the jerk of his hips at the question.  Tony bites his lips and moans.  He doesn't take his eyes off his pretty mate.

"Baby, I'd love that," except the request also makes the Alpha wonder. "Have you ever given a blowjob before?"

Tony eyes his mate as Peter slides off his lap to get to his knees.  The dark voice hisses in his ears, hungry for a name or names, eager to bury them all in a ditch no one will ever find.  

"No, I've never, is, um," Peter blushes but still looks up at Tony, "is that okay? I mean I'm sure-"

"-it's fine, sweetheart." Tony exhales and feels the raging jealously drain away. "There's nothing better than having my gorgeous mate on his knees for me, giving his first blowjob."

Peter's hands tremble, giving away how nervous he is as he unbuckles Tony's belt, opens his pants and pulls down his zipper, exposing Tony's cashmere boxer shorts.  Tony's already half hard, his mate's shy but determined expression making him hungry for more.  The alpha watches his soulmate with dark, _dark_ eyes.  

The teen drags the seam of Tony's shorts down carefully over the half hard cock, biting into his bottom lip. Peter wraps one hand around the cock in front of him, pumping it slowly with his soft skin.  Tony can't help the shiver that runs down his spine or hide the shaky inhale of anticipation.  He spreads his legs wider, silently encouraging his mate on.

"Lick it, baby."

Peter blush deepens but leans forward and starts to lick at the tip, like a kitten.  The boy doesn't stay there long, licking the underside and following his tongue with his lips, placing open mouth kisses along the sides.  It's erotic and gets Tony's blood pumping, his cock swelling in anticipation.

Tony can't help but moan, more at the sight than Peter's skill because Tony knows he's not small.  He's well aware that Peter won't be able to get too far down on his first try but seeing his mate, seeing how small he is next to his cock-

"Fuck, sweetheart, suck the tip. Like those lollipops you love so much."

Peter, who had grown bold enough to lick beneath his cock toward his balls, licks his way back to the tip, opens his mouth and obeys.  That gets Tony off, too, having his pretty mate follow his command without hesitation.  He runs a hand through the boy's soft curls, fighting the urge to force him down more. 

Any other thoughts are wiped away at how wet and hot his boy's mouth is.  And even though Peter's using his hands to reach the rest of his cock, it's not enough.

"You can take more, baby." He pants, "I know you can do it, just a little more."

Peter loves praise, Tony knew this before he knew the teen was his soulmate and he knows the best way to give the boy the confidence boost he needs is to encourage him.

"You won't bite me, darling, I know you won't but if you keeping teasing like this I'm going to fucking lose it." He growls at the end.

That seemed to do the trick, getting the boy to get really into it. The limo is quickly filled with the obscene sounds of his mate sucking him off and Tony can feel his focus narrowing down.  Drool drips from his boy's plump lips, dripping down his cock and making a mess.  It takes all of Tony's control not to buck into that wet mouth and stuff Peter's pretty little throat full of his cock.

Peter can only take down a quarter length before Tony has to pull him back.

"Slow baby. You'll make yourself gag and choke." Tony grins deviously. "We can have fun with that later when you have more experience."

"Oh, um, okay." Peter's cheeks are rosy red and his lips are shiny with spit. Tony just wants to take him there on the floor. "Let me try again."

The teen dives back into it, as enthusiastically as he does a project in the lab.  Tony doesn't bother hiding how good it feels, moaning and encouraging his mate.  Peter makes an absolute mess but he's such a pretty mess, gurgling as he tries to take more of his cock and drool just spilling from his mouth.

Tony could feel his thighs trembling with restraint because feeling his mate's wet hole sucking him down is mind stopping.  Paired with how fuckable he looks on his knees, occasionally looking up from his cock to watch Tony's reaction, it's a miracle Tony is able to keep from taking over and fucking the boy's throat until Peter passes out.

But as much as he loves seeing Peter trying to deep throat his cock, he really can't take anymore.

"Fuck, fuck, baby, use your hand on what you can't reach." Peter's mouth is so sloppy wet and hot. "You gonna swallow for me, right baby?"

He debated the idea of having his mate swallow him or paint Peter's face with his cum before deciding he rather liked the idea of his seed filling his mate's belly from _both_ ends.

Peter answered by humming with his mouth full of Tony's cock and he really can't help the jerk of his hips. "Shit, do that again."

His mate hums again and Tony loses it.  He growls and grabs the boy's curls with both hands, holding him on his cock as he cums.  

"Fuck, take it, baby, take it.  Swallow your Alpha's load." Tony gasp as his orgasm hits.

Peter swallows what he can but his inexperience shows when some of Tony's cum escapes, oozing from between his lips and Tony's cock.  When Tony lets him go, Peter is panting and gasping for breathe, whatever he wasn't able to swallow drips down his chin.

Tony can't take his eyes away from how gorgeous his mate looks, blush fire hydrant red stains his cheeks, eyes glassy, lips a rosey and swollen hue, covered in spit and dripping cum.  It all makes his cock twitch, eager for another round.

"How was that?" Peter peers up at his mate, hopeful and dazed.

"Fucking fantastic, sweetheart. Come here." Tony smiles and opens his arms so Peter can climb back into his lap.  

Tony kisses the teen breathless, hand opening Peter's pants and reaching for his mate's hard little cock as he trails kisses down the boy's neck and shoulder.  That's when the Alpha notices a change in his mate's scent.  It's just a whiff of change but Tony runs his nose along the teen's neck and up to his earlobe. 

His heart starts to race because...because if Peter's scent means what he thinks...

"You smell divine, princess." 

"R,really?" Peter beams. "I mean, thank you! And, um, you, too. I mean, you always smell so good and ah, ah, Tony!"

The teen's rambling babble ends in an aroused wail.  Tony loves every sound his boy makes even his cute stuttering.  Maybe he'll be able to get Peter to talk dirty while he fucks him? Definitely something to try later.  

For now, Tony uses his hand to fondle and jerk his princess off.  He grins at the teen in his lap as he thrust his hips into the Alpha's hand.  

"Tony, please! Ah, Alpha!"

"That's it baby, you come for me," Tony growls as he engulfs his mate's entire cocklet in his hand and rubs his thumb over the head, "now."

Peter's entire body seizes and his back arches. He gives a short shrill scream that goes straight to Tony's cock.  His entire face is flushed as he goes limp in Tony's arms.

He's beautiful...and he's belongs to Tony.

 _Forever_.

* * *

"This is us." Steve whispers hoarsely.  

It's late or early depending on who you ask but dark enough for the rest of the team to move into their new rooms for a few days.

They'd made it out of Africa to Yemen and just kept moving to India.  They left Wakanda not too long after the break out.  Steve didn't want to endanger either Bucky or T'Challa, who did so much to help them.  

Bucky needed healing and T'Challa was a new King.  Steve didn't want to give him a reason to sacrifice Bucky's treatment to protect Steve and the rest of the team.  That meant he's forced to leave him behind he was okay with that because Bucky was safe and getting the help he needs.  From what he'd seen of the country, he's confident that they'll be able to help his friend get back on his feet and even give him a better arm.

 _Friend_.

The word reminds him of another man he left behind. He hopes Tony has taken the time to read his letter, to really read it and understand that Steve never meant to hurt him.  Howard was a friend and he knew Tony had issue with his father.  

He was trying to protect them both. He was trying to do what was best for everyone but it didn't turn out that way.  It all just...blew up in his face.

But he stood by his decision.  It didn't quite turn out the way he wanted or expected but there was still room for improvement.  They can still turn this around.  It would be easier with Tony's help and Natasha promises she's working on getting it.

For now, they kept their heads down and helped the people where they could.  Unfortunately, they were down two members.  Clint and Lang disappeared to be with their families and they haven't heard from them.  All that they did know was that they weren't rotting away in a forgotten prison.  That left the four of them to check in to the room for a few nights.

"There's wifi here," Natasha starts as she sets up her laptop, "I can try and find more on Clint and the others."

"Be careful." He tells her and he lets Wanda have the first shower.

"Always." She smirks before getting to work.

It's about an hour later that they finally settle down, most of them having showered and relaxed into clean clothes. Steve sighs, muscles easing after his shower, and hair still a little damp, when Natasha takes a sharp inhale.

"Shit."

Steve's out of his seat and at her side in an instant. "What? What is it?"

She doesn't answer right away but her expression is pale and horrified.  Steve wants to say, scared, but he's hoping he's wrong.  Anything that can scare the Black Widow is incredibly dangerous.  

"Tasha!" They need to know!

She makes a few keystrokes before turning the laptop so everyone can see the screen.  Wanda mutes the small drama on the tv she was watching to listen with them.  It's a video clip from the NBC news website.  The heading captures their attention immediately and it doesn't take long for the shock to encompass them, too.

_'World's Loneliest Alpha finds his mate!'_

The news woman is an older woman, a dark skinned asian of some sort, with black hair and black eyes.  Her entire continence is bright and excited, like a child who got what she wanted for Christmas.

_"Two days ago, Tony Stark was seen arriving to Stark Tower with an unknown Omega.  There was much speculation at the time considering the other's estimated age but Stark Industries released a statement this morning condemning those allegations.  The statement also clarified the Omega's status as Tony Stark's soulmate."_

The clip cuts to a video of Tony getting out of a shiny and no doubt expensive car, with a boy on his arm.  The image is a bit blurry because of the large bodyguards pushing back the crowd.  Only flashes of the Omega is seen but there is no question the person on his arm is young.  Steve feels his stomach twist.  What?  What is this?

_"Ms. Potts only comment was to condemn journalist for making slanderous comments.  Stark Industries has already made several defamation charges against those involved in the initial reveal.  Further inquiry shows Tony Stark, did in fact, file the proper documents for Proof of Claim, considering his soulmate's age.  At this time, no additional about the Omega has been released..."_

Natasha closes the laptop.  Her hand trembles, slightly.  Steve wouldn't notice if his eyes weren't so sharp. He doesn't know what to feel.  On one hand, he's happy for Tony, honestly.  Everyone deserves to be happy to have someone just for them, who was made for them and destined to find their way to each other.  On the other hand, Steve can't help but think back to all the times that missing link was brought up, how it soured conversations and left dark, awkward silences in its wake.

No one has ever had to wait almost forty years for their soulmate. 

No one except Tony Stark apparently.  

It was strange to meet someone Tony's age who never meet their soulmate before.  Steve got a chance to meet Peggy before he went into the ice and spent time with her after he woke up.  Bucky had a girl somewhere in Queens before he was drafted.  Everyone meets their soulmate at least once in their lifetime even if tragedy strikes right after that meeting.  But the oldest anyone else has ever had to wait was thirty. 

After a while it was normal.  Everyone has a soulmate...except Tony Stark.  Everyone has the other half of their soul...except Tony Stark.

Except, except, except, except...except that isn't true anymore.  

Tony Stark has his soulmate. An Omega, a pretty one, too, from what little Steve saw. All soft skin, flushed cheeks, plush bow like lips-

"What does this mean?" Steve swallows the lump in his throat. Natasha exhales a shaky breathe.

"We're screwed."

"What?" He frowns and he's not the only one.

"Why does it matter Stark has his mate?" Sam moves over to open the laptop. "I mean, this means he's more chill, right? Not so quick to fly off the handle now that he's got someone to ground him, right?"

That sounds about right.  Tony wouldn't take risks with his soulmate to worry about.  Maybe he'll retire?  That would explain the nausea churning in his stomach at this turn of events. Tony is a great asset to the team and an important supporter to the Avengers.  He doesn't know what it would look like if he left, completely.

That feeling only grows when Natasha shakes her head.

"My job for SHEILD was to keep Tony compliant-"

"What?" Sam's expression goes blank at the spy's admission.

"A man of Stark's wealth, power and intelligence, is a threat if left alone.  With the Avengers, we had some control and we used his lack of a soulmate to push him.  To keep him complacent to us so that something like Ultron would never happen."

"Ultron happened anyway." Steve can't help but remind her. "Using his soulmate to hurt him didn't stop that.  It probably helped!" 

He can't but snap at her and run a hand through his hair.  He understood Nat meant well but soulmates is a sour point for a lot of people and someone as violate as Tony? 

It's like Siberia all over again.

"It _did_ help, for a time.  It made him reliant on us to prove his humanity, his goodness."

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Sam's disbelief is harsh and loud in its quiet fury. "Are you telling me you tormented an unattached Alpha about his soulmate for...what, exactly? So you get him to be our sugar daddy?"

"Stark is dangerous." Wanda declares. "He has always been dangerous.  Without a soulmate it is easy to see the monster that he pretends he isn't.  This...supposed soulmate doesn't change that.  How certain are we that this is true? That it is not just another lie so that Stark may keep his new pet and take him out into the open?"

"That's a stretch, even for you, Wanda."

She shrugs, unconcerned.

"There is a darkness to Stark that he can never hide from me."

"What makes you think he was hiding it?" Natasha challenges and the witch frowns.

"What do you mean?"

"What makes you think he was trying to hide it? He has a lot of guilt, yes, and I exploited that to get what we needed but make no mistake, Tony Stark is no damsel in distress.  If he thought you were a real threat to him, you'd already be dead. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you never survived the final fight with Ultron if he genuinely thought you were."

She says it with such certainty that no one says anything for a long moment.

"And this is the man we've pissed off, isn't it?" Sam comes to some kind of grand understanding and sits back in his seat, resigned.

"Yes."

"What?" Steve looks between his two friends and is glad Wanda shares his confusion.  Tony may have his moments but he was a good man, a good hero.

"Listen man," Sam sighs, "I was just told you guys harassed and abused-"

"-it was not-" Natasha tries to cut him off but Sam puts his hand to her face, shutting her down. Steve is marginally surprised when Natasha falls silent.

"-harassed and abused a _civilian_ Alpha about his missing soulmate.  That you tormented him about it to the point that he did whatever it was you wanted to prove he wasn't a soulless animal and you convinced him he need you to justify his own existence.  That's fucked up and I'm pissed I didn't know this sooner."

Sam runs a hand over his face.

"Now that he has his soulmate, I doubt he'll even give us the time of day.  Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he completely destroyed our reputations because he doesn't need the Avengers anymore.  What are we compared to his mate, huh? Nothing. That's what.  We're less than dirt."

Steve opens and shuts is mouth, trying to make an argument against that. But all he can think of is Siberia and that video and Tony's blind rage.

His grief.

"We can...", he starts and grimaces.  They can fix this, some how. "We can fix this.  It wasn't like we brought up the soulmate up on purpose, you know.  It was just so strange.  How can it not be, a man his age?  It was unsettling and...and inhuman."

Sam just looks at him, stares at him with something that is all harsh judgement. It's contempt and resignation.  It's grief and regret.

"Not anymore." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make Steve realistic but then I realized there are stupid and cruel people in the world, uncaring or bigoted and I tried to play that here but without all the hate speech. Because a lot of kids grow up learning this stuff without thinking outside the box. Sort of like brainwashing without violence, I guess. So, I tried that approach to his character here.
> 
> Not sure how I feel about it. Still salty as hell about CW but trying to keep the plot smooth sailing. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!
> 
> And I need ideas for baby names. Girls and boys, since (spoiler) Peter will be having twins, one boy and girl. I want Maria for one but I'm shit with baby names...maybe Ben for a middle name?
> 
> Anyway, see you guys next chapter!


End file.
